


Hoshidan Escort

by steamedxing



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, blood tw, but this doesn't make sense unless it's sakura hinoka or corrin, injury tw, or Takumi or something if that's a ship you like, soleil's on the other hand is vague, was gonna make Rhajat's mom vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/pseuds/steamedxing
Summary: Princess Rhajat is taken home by her retainer Soleil!
Relationships: Soleil/Syalla | Rhajat
Kudos: 5





	Hoshidan Escort

In the distance, Soleil could see the castle standing tall as always. She turned around and motioned for the princess to follow her. Rhajat was looking downward at the last ingredient she had picked up, and placed it in her bag. The sun was beginning to set, meaning they had been out searching for a long time. With no more reason to dawdle, they set off for home.

“Looks like we didn’t wander too far!” Soleil shouted as she watched over her liege, who was also her girlfriend.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you stay out for so long.” Rhajat apologized. When it came to the topic of hexing, she could get into it for longer than most people could focus on anything. 

“Hey, I don’t mind! Especially because I get an excuse to be with such a cutie!”

Rhajat rolled her eyes at the comment, but she didn’t entirely hate it either. It was normal for girlfriends to be affectionate, but Soleil took it to another level. She didn’t mind too much, she was just that kind of person. Rhajat wouldn’t force someone to change, even if she hypothetically wanted them to.

“Watch out!” Soleil cried out of nowhere. Rhajat stopped in her tracks and looked around wondering where the danger was. Her anxiety transformed into frustration when the source of Soleil’s turmoil was revealed.

“A… puddle?!” Rhajat facepalmed and sighed. “Don’t scare me over something so minor!”

“It’s a big one though! You could get wet!” Soleil took off her jacket and threw it on the “assailant.” 

“I’d like to remind you I could easily dry myself off.” She snarked.

“Hey, as your retainer it’s my job to keep you safe! Don’t worry, I know you appreciate it.” She gestured for the princess to walk over it. Rhajat decided to indulge her and did as told begrudgingly. 

“Thank you…” she muttered.

“Anything for you my dearest.” She bowed quickly. “How are you though? You okay to keep walking? I can carry you if you need it.”

“No, no I’m fine.” Rhajat waved her hand. “I can walk fine.”

“Gotcha! But I’m here if ya need me!”

“I know.” She gave her a smile, something Soleil always appreciated. She put her hand over her forehead and leaned back as if fainting. Before Rhajat could give a response, an arrow flew through the air, right into her leg. She quickly fell onto one knee hissing. Soleil’s smile and antics quickly faded away, being replaced by anger and determination. She looked at the arrow so she could see the general direction it came from. As she looked up, a nohrian man flew out of the bushes and shot another arrow, but it was blocked by her sword. She easily cut the man down with one slice of her sword, and he fell over.

Not wanting to stick around just in case there were more, Soleil picked up Rhajat and ran as long as she could just to play it safe. When she got tired, she placed Rhajat on the ground. Her leg had blood falling down it, with the arrow still inside of her. Soleil began to panic, not sure what to do.

“Pull out my tools...” Rhajat said between pants.

Soleil quickly followed her instructions and pulled out Rhajat’s hexing equipment. Rhajat looked at what she had, trying to figure out what she could do with it. She cringed in pain while she flipped through her spell book.

Soleil in her guilt began to cry.“I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention and-” 

“Stop. You’re breaking my concentration. Besides, it’s fine. I didn’t notice it either.” She continued searching for a spell, and pointed at one. “Found it. This spell should force the arrow out of me, but it won’t heal it. Good enough. Move out of the way.”

Soleil wiped her eyes, then moved to Rhajat’s other side, and the latter cast the spell. The arrow flew out at incredible speeds and the back of it pierced a nearby tree. As expected, blood was still falling down her leg. 

“That’s something at least…” Rhajat mused before attempting to stand up. She immediately fell back down due to the pain.

“Don’t push yourself Rhajat!” She exclaimed as she crouched down to check on her. “I guess I will be carrying you for now.” Soleil gave her a grin.

“I guess so.” Rhajat begrudgingly admitted.

Soleil turned her back to the princess and crouched down in front of her. She gestured with her head for Rhajat to grab on. Rhajat leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her. Soleil put her hands underneath Rhajat legs, prompting her to cringe slightly in pain.

“Hopefully we won’t find anyone else. But just in case, I’m here to protect you.” Soleil reassured.

“I know I can count on you, but I’ll fight too if it comes to that. I’m not weak.” Rhajat responded.

“I know that! You’re plenty strong! But it’s my job to protect you. Not just because I’m your retainer. Or even because of my retainer lineage. It’s because I love you! So of course I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe!”

Rhajat put her face down trying to hide her blush, but with her arms holding onto her girlfriend, it was an exercise in futility.

“I… love you too.”

“Now, we’re getting closer to the castle. You’ll be able to rest soon enough.”

“Thank goodness.” Rhajat sighed in exasperation. She was glad it’d be over soon.

“Can I rant for a second?” Soleil asked.

Rhajat raised an eyebrow, not used to Soleil complaining. “Of course.”

“I don’t really feel a strong connection to Nohr, even though I was born there. But it’s still my home in a way, so the fact that people there are still so angry at Hoshido makes me so ashamed.”

“I guess to be fair…” She started trying to look at things from their perspective. “The war didn’t end that long ago.”

“True, and it’s not realistic to expect every Hoshidan and Nohrian to get along now. But attacking a royal… it’s disgusting.”

“Don’t get me wrong, it is. And if you hadn’t killed him, I would have. But I have people I’ll never forgive too. And the fact that I’m part of the royal family is probably part of why. Idiots think just because I’m related to them means that I played a part in what happened.”

Soleil jumped over a tree root, past it the castle. They finally arrived. As a thank you for her work, Rhajat kissed the top of Soleil’s head. Soleil almost dropped her in her excitement. Nothing gets her more excited than a kiss from a girl. Especially Rhajat, the most important girl in the world to her. She ran over to the entrance, and momentarily forgot there were guards there.

“Soleil? What happened to Lady Rhajat? Why is she bleeding!?”

Soleil looked at her feet in guilt and was about to speak up, but Rhajat cut her off. “I tripped over something, and scratched my leg on a rock. Soleil managed to get me back safely.”

“Hm, I see. Well, good work Soleil, but pay more attention.”

“T-thank you!” 

The guards moved over for Soleil to walk in. When they were out of earshot, before Soliel could ask her question, Rhajat had an answer. 

“I didn’t want you to get in trouble. If they knew, I don’t know what they would have done.”

“...I understand. I promise I’ll do better next time. But for now, let’s find a healer.”

Soleil carried her through the castle, asking around for a healer. They were directed to a room with a familiar monk, who turned to face them. Azama knowing there was an issue, gestured for Soleil to put Rhajat down. Azama took a good look at her leg, and pulled out his staff.

“I don’t particularly care how this happened, but I can fix it!” He proclaimed.

“...I… thanks?” Soleil responded befuddled. She knew Azama had no tact, but it still caught her off guard from time to time.

“How have you not been fired yet?” Rhajat asked in genuine curiosity.

“I’m great in a fight.” Azama replied bluntly.

“Lady Hinoka must be really patient…” Soliel thinks aloud.

“She sure does. Setsuna can be a handful. But anyway, the wound is better. Allow me to wrap it up, and natural healing will do the rest. Take it easy for a bit. Don’t die quite yet.”

“Oh believe me, I won’t be the one dying next time someone tries this.” Rhajat muttered darkly. Soleil picks her back up, and waves at Azama. She takes her to her room, her legs sore from all the walking, but she felt it was worth it. She felt this was her role as a retainer, to exhaust yourself for your lord.

Once they arrived in her room, Rhajat was placed gently on her bed. Soleil helped adjust her so she could lay on her back. Rhajat put her hand out, and Soleil took a knee. She kissed it happily, causing Rhajat to recoil in surprise.

“Not exactly what I was trying to do…” Rhajat was incredibly flustered, but not necessarily upset.

“You know me, I’ve always gotta go one step beyond!”

“You really do...” she said with a smile. “Is… there any way you could stay here with me for a bit?” She asked.

“Gladly.” Soleil jumps onto Rhajat’s bed, and Rhajat sits up and clings to her girlfriend. She kissed her cheek, and laid her head on her shoulder.

“I have no idea what I’d do without you, my beloved retainer.”

“And I don’t know what I’d do without you, my beautiful queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna be honest, I hated Soleil for a LONG time. And I still have issues with her, but she's not like... horrible. So why not write a one shot with her and my fave?


End file.
